1. Field of the Invention
Skateboard Roller Wheel Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years in skateboard design the tendency has been to use resilient roller wheels that have a length substantially greater than their diameter. Such roller wheels provide greater stability in a skateboard, but have the operational disadvantage that they lessen the distance a skateboard will coast due to the sequential deformation of the roller wheels of substantial length as they roll over a supporting surface.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an assembly that has multiple independent rotatable roller wheels that are so arranged that the major weight of the user is supported on centrally disposed roller wheels when the skateboard is traveling in a substantially straight path, but with second frusto-conical roller wheels being forced into rotatable frictional contact with the supporting surface when the skateboard is directed in a curved path. The frictional contact of the second roller wheels with the supporting surface assures that there will be little or no tendency for the skateboard to slide transversely relative to the supporting surface, and tight curves may be negotiated with the skateboard without detracting from the coasting capability of the skateboard.
Another object of the invention is to supply a roller wheel assembly that is attractive in appearance, may be easily mounted on an existing skateboard platform, can be fabricated from standard commercially available materials, and retailed at a sufficiently low price as to encourage the widespread use thereof.